


'dads missing'

by naturegirl



Series: snapshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mostly Platonic, Reader Insert, woman in white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirl/pseuds/naturegirl
Summary: When John goes missing Dean shows up again asking the reader to go with him to talk to Sammy.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Dean/reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: snapshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725841
Kudos: 10





	'dads missing'

It had been four years since the last time I saw Dean Winchester, but it’s only been about a week since I had heard from him. After he left I started to do some research on the creatures that were out there, I thought if I knew they were there I might as well know as much as possible. Somewhere along the way I ended up doing research for Dean and Johns cases, although I don’t know if John actually knew it was me that was doing the legwork. So although I may not have laid eyes on him in four years we still talked, and he remained a large part of my life. I won’t lie and say that I didn’t miss him but I had gotten used to the way things were. To my life. However boring and mundane it may be. Ok that’s a lie, I kinda hated everything and I was going a little crazy.

So when Dean called I was over the moon to have a reason to think about something other than my life, but I thought it was just going to be a normal call but I could tell by Deans voice that wasn’t the case. He didn’t come right out of the gate and say anything because that’s just never been his style. We chatted and did the small talk thing for a few minutes before I called him on it. 

“Ok D, why are you really calling? Because you sound off,”

_ “What do you mean? Everything’s fine,” _ You’d think he would be a better life given his line of work, but I could always see through it. 

“Bullshit. If that’s the way you wanna play it then there’s nothing I can do about it, but I know somethings up,”

_ “Dads missing.” _

“And you let me go on and ON about my shitty job while you were just sitting on this?! What happened?”

_ “He went on a hunt a few weeks ago and no one’s heard from him since, he’s not picking up my calls,” _ I could hear the worry in his voice.

“Dean, I’m sure he’s fine, he’s probably just busy,” 

_ “I know, I know. I just have a bad feeling,” _

“Ok, so let’s work it like a case. But I have to ask, does Sam know?”

_ “oh god, I haven’t even thought about Sammy,” _

“Ok well I think if this is something you’re really worried about he should know about it,” I knew that Dean wouldn’t wanna bring Sammy into this, especially after he left the life but he deserved to know.

_ “Yeah, umm, I’ll call him later,” _

“Dean. I think this is bigger than a phone call, it might warrant an actual visit,”

_ “What? No, a phone call will be fine. It’s not like he’s gonna drop everything and come help me find dad,”  _

“Do you want him to?” If I could get him to admit that he needed Sam then maybe I could get him to tell him in person. 

_ “He’s my brother, of course I want him in on this,”  _ He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world,  _ “but he wouldn’t want anything to do with this,” _

“Maybe you should let him make that decision? And honestly, I think he’d be pissed if he knew you made this choice for him,” 

_ “Why do you have to be right all the time?” _

“Oh, I’m just blessed that way,” the conversation was turning light hearted so I was starting to be less worried about Dean. 

_ “Fine. I’ll pay Sammy a visit,” _

“I think that’s the right choice,” once that had been decided we worked on the missing John problem. Eventually we got stuck and had to take a break. I figured he would call me back the next day but I did NOT expect him to show up at 2:57am.

Dean pounded on my door, so aggressively in fact that when I swung it open he almost fell. Before I could even get a word in about why in gods name was he here, he pushed through the doorway and plopped down on the couch. 

“Dude, I thought you were going to go see Sam?” I tried not to be too accusatory about my immediate questioning. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m gonna...I just….I don’t know how to just show up there and say ‘hey I haven’t seen you in FOUR YEARS but dads missing’ without being a total ass,” 

“Ok well first of all I probably wouldn’t phrase it like that,” I sat down next to him, “but if you want I can come with you. Since you’re already here and all….” I REALLY needed some sort of shake up to happen in my life. 

“No. I’m not gonna ask you to do that,” Dean brushed it off as though it wasn’t a real option. 

“I’m serious, take me with you. Anyway, I haven’t seen Sammy in years and would be nice to see him again. Plus I have some saved up vacation time I need to use up,” 

“Ok, fine. But after we convince Sam to help me look for dad I’m bringing you back,” we’ll see about that I thought as I made noncommittal hmmms. 

The next morning we set out on our way to Stanford. I expected the multi-hour road trip to be boring, bordering on unbearable. I was wrong. Dean had lots of experience making car rides enjoyable- it helped that I liked his music because there was no way in hell he was gonna let me be in charge. We spent most of the ride chatting and singing along to his whole bin of classic rock cassettes. Somewhere in Nevada I ended up drifting off, when I woke up Dean had put his leather jacket over me as a blanket. According to him we were close to Stanford and I could tell he was getting nervous. He was holding the wheel a little tighter, putting a heavier foot on the pedal, he was just generally tense. 

“What are you worried about D?” I sat up a little more pulling his jacket up with me. 

“Hmm? What? Oh no I’m fine,”

“Cut the bullshit dude,” he just stared through the window shield. Knowing him he just needed a minute to decide if he wanted to actually share what’s bothering him. He’s not the kind of person to open up easily but I knew he was at least a little freaked out. “Sammys gonna be happy to see you, I promise,”

“I don’t know about that, he was pretty pissed when he left,”

“We’ll see,” we lapsed into a comfortable silence until we rolled onto the campus.

I let Dean take the lead breaking into Sams apartment because I had no idea how to do something like that. Clearly Dean was not as stealthy as he thought he was because before I was even fully into the apartment the brothers were wrestling on the floor. I stood off to the side and let them do their weird brother thing. The lights were off while the brothers got reacquainted, but a woman (who I assumed was sam's girlfriend) flipped the light switch when she walked into the room. 

After introductions were made, and Dean got his obligatory sexist comment in, the boys went off to talk and I stayed back with Jess. 

“It’s really nice to meet you, Jess. He’s talked about you a lot and I’m really glad he has you. I don’t know how much he talks about his brother and his dad-“

“He doesn’t,” she seemed genuinely sad about this fact, but it didn’t surprise me in the least. “Ya know he’s mentioned you more than the rest of his family,”

“Yeah,” I scoff, “because I actually call him and I get the whole college thing,”

“His family doesn’t really get it do they,” we chatted for a while until Sam came back. 

Once the three of us were on the road I kinda just sat in the back to give them space because I thought they needed to bridge the space between them. I didn’t mean to butt in but after about 100 miles of silence I had to say SOMETHING. 

“So-this interview that’s on Monday…..” I asked leadingly, hoping to get them talking. 

“Yeah, it’s a law school interview. If I get in then I might even get a full ride, my whole future could be laid out for me,”

“Sammy! Dude, a full ride? That’s awesome!” I reached over to hug him from the backseat. 

“Oh so you’re really gonna go back and leave this behind again,” Dean was apparently not as proud of his brother as I was. After that it was still a tense ride until we got to Jericho,California where they thought their dad might be. 

Even though John wasn’t there we stayed and solved the case. Dean was not happy with me wanting to help, but I made it  _ very _ clear that I was going to help with all the not monster fighting parts. Although that did end up meaning that I got arrested with him. Dean got us out, well Sam called to distract the cops but Dean picked the locks on our handcuffs. I planned on sneaking back to the motel room once we got out but shit hit the fan and Dean ended up having to go straight to Sam and so I had to tag along. 

When we got there the woman in white was attacking Sam in the impala. Dean shot her in the face giving Sam enough time to drive the car into the house forcing her to go back to where she lost herself and her children. Making her go home and face the past seemed to be what was needed in order for her to let go and not haunt that strip of highway anymore. 

According to Dean, John had left them coordinates for the next place they should go. Dean assumed that Sam would go with him, I didn’t think that he would but I was sooo not about to tell Dean that. Sam, however, had no problem telling Dean exactly that. This of course meant that the rest of the ride to Stanford was just as awkward as the ride from. I also had news that I didn’t think Dean would want to hear, but I wanted to wait as long as possible to have that conversation. 

I thought that it would just be me and Dean after that but then Jess died and Sam didn’t end up going back to school. The two of them drove me back to my apartment and I convinced them to spend the night before heading to those coordinates. I needed to have a few drinks in me before I brought up the fact that I didn’t want to stay home, I wanted to go on the road with them. 

A few drinks later there was a lull in conversation and I took the opportunity.

“So I was thinking….what if I didn’t stay here?”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked. 

“Are you thinking of moving?” Sam questioned. 

“No, I’m saying I want to come on the road with you guys,” 

“WHAT?” Was the first thing out of sams mouth

“Absolutely not.” Was the first out of Deans. 

“I’m already doing research and I’m not asking to hunt. I’m just saying that I feel like I’ve done all I can here and I want to help you guys,” I tried reasoning. But really I just hated my life and needed a change. 

“No. Y/N, I’m not letting you do that.” Dean was very firm but I wasn’t done. 

“Dean. This is something I want to do, it’s not so big sacrifice that I’m making,”

“This life is dangerous. It’s just not safe,”

“This isn’t a life that someone voluntarily joins, it’s a crap life. Motels and shit food-“ Sam started

“I don’t care about all that. Honestly. This isn’t something you can talk me out of. I’ve been thinking about this for a while,”

“I don’t like it,” As usual Dean thought this was his decision. 

“I don’t care. I won’t tag along if you don’t want me but I can't just sit out on the sidelines now that I know what’s out there and I’ve seen it for myself,” I was not about to let him make that choice for me. 

“It’s not that we don’t want you to come with us, it’s just not safe,” it took a lot of back and forth but finally I convinced them to let me come in the road. On a non hunting basis only. It was a start at least. Hopefully I can get them to train me and one day I’ll be able to actually hunt. Because knowing what I know, and having seen what I’ve seen, I can’t just sit back and let the things happen. I have to make my life matter for the world.


End file.
